princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Prayer
Prayer is a single from Shiraishi Kuranosuke (Yoshimasa Hosoya). It is also the 11th track to Shiraishi's tour album Doku to Kusuri. Tracklist #Prayer #Prayer (Original Karaoke) #Talk Time Lyrics Kanji= かすかな不安も残したくなくて できるすべて賭け 全力疾走 自分と闘う痛みがいつか 本当の力になる もっと強く ギリギリのハートと リアルの中で生きたいのさ この声は今も響いている 僕が いつでも 叫び続ける もう二度と届かないような思いなら 捨ててしまえ now keep tryin' screamin' 手軽な自信に溺れてみたり まわりのヤツらに 怯えてみたり 自分をほろぼす本当の敵は この胸にひそんでる どんな時も ギリギリのハートの ベクトルゆらしたくないんだ この声が今も鳴りやまない 油断 するなと 叫び続ける つかみとれ遠い夢 Perfect winner 浅い快感なんて いらないから 終わらないここじゃ終われないさ もっと 先まで この目で見たい 果てしない旅へ連れてく思いなら 眠らせない now keep tryin' burnin' 止まらない誰も止められない こんな ところじゃ 負けてられない 勝利より先へゆけ Perfect winner 求め 走り出した my real passion この声は今も響いている 僕が いつでも 叫び続ける もう二度と届かないような思いなら 捨ててしまえ now keep tryin' screamin' |-| Romaji= Kasukana fuan mo nokoshitaku nakute Dekiru subete kake zenryoku shissou Jibun to tatakau itami ga itsuka Hontou no chikara ni naru Motto tsuyoku GIRIGIRI no HAATO to RIARU no naka de ikitai no sa Kono koe wa ima mo hibiite iru Boku ga itsudemo sakebi tsuzukeru Mou nidoto todokanai you na omoi nara Sutete shimae now keep tryin’ screamin’ Tegaru na jishin ni oborete mitari Mawari no YATSUra ni obiete mitari Jibun wo horobosu hontou no teki wa Kono mune ni hisonderu Donna toki mo GIRIGIRI no HAATO no BEKUTORU yurashitakunainda Kono koe ga ima mo nariyamanai Yudan suru nato sakebi tsuzukeru Tsukamitore tooi yume Perfect winner Asai kaikan nante iranai kara Owaranai koko jya owarenai sa Motto saki made kono me de mitai Hateshinai tabi e tsureteku omoi nara Nemurasenai now keep tryin’ burnin’ Tomaranai dare mo tomerarenai Konna tokoro jya maketerarenai Shouri yori saki e yuke Perfect winner Motome hashiridashita my real passion Kono koe wa ima mo hibiite iru Boku ga itsudemo sakebi tsuzukeru Mou nidoto todokanai you na omoi nara Sutete shimae now keep tryin’ screamin’ |-| English= Don’t leave behind the weak anxiety Bet everything I can, dash with all my power Fighting with myself, one day the pain Will become the real strength Become stronger with this barely heart I want to exist inside the reality This voice is still echoing until now I will always continue screaming If the feeling won’t be delivered the second time then Just throw it away now keep tryin’ screamin’ To be drown in the simple self-confidence To be frightened by the surrounding people Destroying myself, the real enemy is Lurking inside this heart No matter when, this barely heart Doesn’t swing the vector This voice is still ringing until now Keeping my guard, I continue screaming Grabbing the far dream Perfect winner Because I don’t need the shallow pleasant feeling It won’t end, it can’t be ended here More and more in the future, I want to see these eyes If you want to accompany me in this endless journey then Don’t fall asleep now keep tryin’ burnin’ I won’t be stopped; I can’t be stopped by anyone I can’t be defeated in this place More than victory in the future Perfect winner Start running to search my real passion This voice is still echoing until now I will always continue screaming If the feeling won’t be delivered the second time then Just throw it away now keep tryin’ screamin’ Trivia *Prayer has achieved a high ranking of No.8 on the Oricon daily singles ranking dated 14 April 09. This CD sold about 1000 copies on the 14th itself. Navigation Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics Category:Music Category:Singles